Ashley Knew It
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place during and after "Stranded". Read to find out what Ashley (my OC) knew! One-shot!


(A/N: Wow! It's been a while since I've written something for "Jimmy Neutron". This fic takes place during and after "Stranded", and Ashley's in it! (For those of you who haven't read my previous "Jimmy Neutron" fics, Ashley is my OC, and her bio is on my profile.) Also, this fic was requested by **mechagigan2004**. Okay, let's begin!)

It was daytime in Retroville, and school was in session. We find Jimmy and Cindy arguing about the equator. Jimmy was saying that the equator was invisible, but Cindy insisted that there were places where you could see it.

The arguing caught the attention of Jimmy's 5-year-old sister, Ashley. She thought the world of Jimmy and Cindy, and she longed for them to be together. But at the rate they were going, they wouldn't be. Anyway, she walked over to her brother and Cindy, determined to put an end to their little argument.

"QUIET!" Ashley yelled when she was close enough to Jimmy and Cindy. Startled by Ashley's yell, the two geniuses shut up.

"Thank you." Ashley said politely, and in a much nicer tone of voice. Then she asked, "Now what were you crazy kids arguing about?"

"They were arguing about the equator." Libby told her.

"There are places where it can be seen!" Cindy said.

"It's invisible!" Jimmy said.

"Here we go again..." Carl and Sheen groaned.

"I SAID QUIET!" Ashley yelled, causing Jimmy and Cindy to shut up again.

"This is your lucky day, 'cause we just learned about the equator in class." Ashley said with a smile.

"Aaaaaaand...?" Jimmy and Cindy wanted to know.

"The equator is invisible. You can't see it. And there you have it; case closed!" Ashley told them.

"Thanks, Ashley!" Jimmy said.

But Cindy still wanted to check.

"If you don't find it, don't come crying to me. You can go crying to my teacher." said Ashley, deciding to stay out of this adventure.

Well, when Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby returned from their adventure, Ashley was thrilled to see them again.

"What happened to you guys?! You were gone for a _very_ long time, and you had me worried sick!" Ashley said as she tried to hug Jimmy and Cindy at the same time.

Jimmy told Ashley how he and Cindy fell out of the hover-car and ended up swimming to some island, and they were stranded there until Carl, Sheen, and Libby showed up in the hover-car after it ran out of fuel. So Jimmy made fuel from some things on the island, and now they were back. (A/N: No way was he about to tell Ashley about him and Cindy. Cindy wasn't going to tell her, either.)

"I'm just so happy that you guys are back!" Ashley said.

Some time later, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Ashley were at The Candy Bar, and Jimmy and Cindy were arguing again. This time, they were arguing about Australia. Cindy said that Australia was a continent, but Jimmy said that it was a country.

Ashley had been sitting between Jimmy and Cindy, and she knew that they'd never let her get a word in unless she got them to shut up. So she put one hand behind Jimmy's head, the other hand behind Cindy's head, counted to 3, and bashed their stubborn heads together.

"OWWW!" Jimmy and Cindy exclaimed, rubbing their heads.

"Now that you're done arguing, would you like to hear what I learned about Australia while you were gone?" Ashley politely asked them.

"Yes. Now tell your brother that Australia is a continent." Cindy said.

"It's a country, and you know it!" Jimmy said.

"Don't make me bash your stubborn heads together again." Ashley threatened.

"_You_ did that?!" Jimmy and Cindy asked in unison.

"It was the only other way to get you crazy kids to shut up." Ashley said.

"Just tell us what you learned about Australia." Jimmy said.

"Okay. Australia is a continent." Ashley said.

"Ha! Thanks, Ashley!" Cindy said as she gave the child a small hug.

"But..." Ashley said.

"But what?" Jimmy and Cindy asked.

"Australia is also a country. It's a continent and a country. Two-in-one! Now don't argue about it anymore." Ashley said.

But they still didn't believe her, and they were going to get the hover-car and find out.

"Maybe when I'm their age, they'll listen to me." Ashley groaned as she sat with Carl, Sheen, and Libby.

"You should have been with us when we found Jimmy and Cindy on that island." Libby said.

"Why? What happened?" Ashley wanted to know.

Carl, Sheen, and Libby told her that Cindy seemed to be friendlier towards Jimmy.

"Really? How so?" asked Ashley, her blue eyes lighting up at this news.

"Cindy called your brother 'Jimmy'. She didn't call him any names." said Sheen.

"And it seemed like she wanted to live on the island with him." Carl added.

"Are you serious?!" Ashley almost shrieked in excitement.

"Yes. And that's not all." Libby said. She leaned closer to Ashley and whispered to her about how she saw 'J+C Forever' carved in one of the trees on the island.

Well, when Ashley heard that, her eyes were as big as flying saucers. She wanted to celebrate, but she waited until she got home and was back in her room, where she let out the loudest squee you've ever heard.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I _knew_ they were meant to be together! Now all they have to do is get used to the idea and show it." Ashley said, happy in the knowledge that she was right about Jimmy and Cindy all along. And once they realized they were meant to be, she was sure that they would live happily ever after.

The End

Ohh boy, looks like Carl, Sheen, and Libby really made Ashley's day when they told her what they discovered on the island during their short time there. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
